


Of Ledgers and Lechery

by angstbot



Category: DQ, Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: DQ office sex, bonus points for small town bureaucracy being used as foreplay.





	Of Ledgers and Lechery

“I have to say, the ledgers have never been this well kept in the history of Storybrooke,” Regina complimented.

Maleficent drew herself up a bit, pleased. “I don’t know why humans dislike accounting. It’s like getting to hoard an entire town.”

Regina chuckled. “I should have known it’s a dragon thing.”

“What does that mean?” The dragon wasn’t sure if she should be offended.

“A good memory, attention to detail, patience and precision,” Regina listed, her voice deepening into the tone Maleficent knew as arousal.

“Little queen, are you getting hot thinking about my accounting?”

Regina bit her lip and raised an eyebrow, but refused to admit it.

Maleficent rose from her chair, prowled around to Regina’s side of the desk, and sat gracefully, then leaned forward to catch her chin with her fingertips. Their eyes met and held for a long moment in a tiny battle of wills, and then Regina was standing, pressing against her, kissing her eagerly.

They became a flurry of lips-tongues-teeth-hands, kissing and pulling at clothing and kneading breasts and scratching down backs, until suddenly she lifted Regina up and set her on the desk.

“Did you just put me bare-ass on the ledger?”

“Now it doesn’t turn you on?” Maleficent teased, sitting in Regina’s chair.

“You’re ridiculou-” Regina began, only to have it trail off into a moan as Maleficent leaned forward and breathed hotly on her cunt.

Mal raised a triumphant eyebrow, and Regina responded by pulling her mouth back where they both wanted it.

She chuckled against slick flesh, but then began stroking her eagerly, long flat motions of her tongue interspersed with quick flicks where she was most sensitive, one, and one and two, and three, and five, and

“Are you eating me in a Fibonacci sequence?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed around the clit she’d sucked into her mouth now, making Regina gasp all over again. Suck and swirl, flutter and hum. Regina’s hips were twitching now, then bucking, and Maleficent wrapped her arms around her thighs to keep her in place.

“I need you inside me,” Regina growled after many long moments, and the instant Maleficent had pressed two fingers inside she was demanding, “More. Three. Fuck me.”

Maleficent gladly did, loving the way her little queen was demanding and explicit as she fucked her fast and deep, pressing down to make her feel stretched on one stroke and curling upward against that spot high inside her on the next, and Regina was clutching at her head so hard a mere mortal might have been hurt.

Then Regina was coming, crying out, her body a beautiful arc of pleasure. Mal stroked her through it, relishing the way she tasted of magic and of mortal, pulling every last bit of pleasure from her body until the queen feebly pushed her head away, spent.

“Thank you, my love,” Regina murmured, peeling herself off the desk to begin to look for her clothing.

Maleficent chuckled.

“What?”

“I do believe there’s ink on your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> “hoarding the entire town” shamelessly stolen from @oparu


End file.
